ZGMF-X613A Kraken Gundam
The ZGMF-X613A Kraken (aka Kraken) is one of the five newly created protagonist mobile suits, belonging to Terminal's newly established Backup Force, or B-Force. Created the support the primary Advance Force, or A-Force, consisting of the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice, ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, ZGMF-42S Destiny and ORB-01 Akatsuki, the Kraken serves as the role of tactical all range assault within the squad. Technology and Combat Characteristics Although Terminal possesses the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom and ORB-01 'Shiranui' equipped Akatsuki as their main DRAGOON use units, there exists the lack of a purely DRAGOON use unit, within the organization. Conceived as the premier DRAGOON use heavy assault unit, the Kraken bears much in common with the infamous X-13A Providence, from which it is based after. Although there were reservations about basing the mobile suit on such a unit, it was decided that the psychological advantage granted by the visage of the unit outweighed the reservations of the parties concerned. The Kraken's primary armament is of course its large complement of DRAGOON pods. But backing up the remote weaponry, are a pair of beam cannons, as well as a trio of large variable beam sabers. Although on paper, the Kraken, minus its remote weapon pods, seems to be almost as weak as a podless ZGMF-X13A Providence, the Kraken features a large number of boosters, allowing the machine to move rapidly during battle, ensuring that the machine remains a difficult target. Also, the pods have undergone quite a bit of renovation, gaining the pods exceptional speed and mobility, as well as an improvement in the armament carried on board. Used in conjunction with the improved DRAGOON control system, the Kraken's DRAGOON pods seem to operate almost preternaturally. The addition of beam cannons onboard the Kraken allow the heavy machine to strike targets, who might take advantage of the Gundam's assumed weakness in ranged weaponry. Also added, was a Grapple Reamer, which allows the Kraken to grab a ranged target and pierce the victim, as well as function as a kind of whip dagger-sword. Owing to the large energy needs of the DRAGOON pods, in addition to the other weapons and systems aboard, the Kraken has been fitted with a larger than normal ultra-compact hyper-deuterion nuclear reactor, to supply the energy needed during battle conditions. Like the ZGMF-X135A Jormungandr, the Kraken also has several high capacity hyper capacitors, supplement the power output reactor. Also brought over from the ZGMF-X135A Jormungandr, the Kraken also features the potent multi-lock weapons systems, which allows Kade to rapidly decimate any enemy within range of the remote attack pods. Like the other machines developed in this project, the Kraken is fully compatible with the Panzer METEOR mobile suit support system, with some slight adjustments, to accommodate the large backpack of the machine. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS :Mounted on the head, the quartet of CIWSs are normally used to counter incoming guided projectiles, or distracting an opponent in melee, due to the short range and low damage capability of the weapon. To make up for the low damage potential, additional ammunition has been added to ensure that the Kraken has more than a sufficient supply to use. However, the CIWSs are useless against a phase shift armor equipped opponent, unless the enemy armor is rendered inactive for some reason. ;*MA-M02H "Mega Lacerta" Large Variable Beam Saber :A scaled up version of the MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber, the 2H model features the ability to increase the blade length from that of a normal beam saber, to one that is about twice as long as normal, while maintaining its potent cutting ability. The added length allows for extra reach, and helps keep the opponent away from coming too close to the Kraken, as melee combat is not this unit's primary function. ;*MGX-1322 "Judicium Capitale" Beam Cannon :A scaled up version of the ZGMF-X13A Providence's Judicium heavy beam rifle, the Capitale beam cannon possesses multiple firing modes, allowing Kraken to fire heavy beam rifle-esque shots reminiscent of the Providence's rifle, to long -distanced heavy beam cannon shots, and a charged beam cannon, which fires continuously for approximately 13 seconds, and drains the power reserves of the Kraken by 20% with each firing. Rather aptly, that specific mode has been termed 'The Kraken's Roar', owing to the large size of the beam emiited, as well as the sheer amount of damage it could inflict on any enemy formation, fleet or static target. ;*MA-MV05H composite armed shield system :A radical revision of the MA-MV05A composite armed shield system on the ZGMF-XX13A Providence, the 5H variant offers greatly improved defensive and offensive features not found in its predecessors. The available surface area of the shield has been greatly expanded and thickened, to provide more coverage and protection, and as a afterthought, a positron deflector was installed, to afford the Kraken additional protection during combat. :Offensively, the 5H shield system possesses a number of features, chiefly of which is a centrally mounted shorty beam cannon, on the exterior surface of the shield. The addition of such a weapon allows the Kraken to dictate the range of engagement. 4 large DRAGOON pods are kept concealed under the shield, to allow the illusion that the Kraken has fewer remote weapons at its disposal. The shield still maintains some form of melee capability, in terms of the EEQ8H Grapple Reamer, a descendant of the XM1 Pristis beam reamers of the YMF-X000A Dreadnought. Although fully functional as a remote weapon, the Grapple Reamer still has a wire attached, to allow the Kraken to grab a target and spear the victim with its embedded Mega Lacerta large variable beam saber. Kade has expressed a certain proficiency with the weapon, often releasing the wire, and swinging the Grapple Reamer around, with the blade activated like a whip dagger-sword, thus catching several mobile suits within the swing radius of the device. ;*Large DRAGOON pod :The familiar large DRAGOON pod mounted on the Kraken, although cosmetically similar to that of the pods used by the ZGMF-X13A Providence and ZGMF-X666S Legend, the pod has undergone quite a bit of revision since then, chiefly in terms of speed, agility and firepower. Upgraded to using the next generation X8 assault beam machine gun, which boasts of better potency, the large pod keeps the original nine gun load, found previously on the ZGMF-X13A Providence. The beam spike emitters were moved to the very tip of the DRAGOON, ensuring that the generated beam spike penetrates any positron deflector equipped enemy first, before the body of the pod. ;*Small DRAGOON pod :Similarly, the smaller DRAGOON pod has undergone similar renovations on itself, increasing the speed and mobility of the device. Featuring the upgraded and improved X6 assault beam machine gun, the original pair has been expanded to include another pair of guns, as well as the new addition of beam blade emitters, allowing them to pierce both conventional and positron shielded opponents with ease. ;*Devastator Armament Pack :Specially conceived for the Kraken in mind, the Devastator pack practically double the amount of DRAGOON pods available to the Kraken. The additional large pods are mounted on a secondary backpack, while the small DRAGOON pods are mounted on the shoulders, like the LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence. With the vastly increased number of weapon pods, the pilot is fully able to engage a much larger set of targets at any one time. The increment could also complicate the life of a single foe exceedingly much, by pressuring the opponent with the constant stream of attacks from such a large volume of pods. ;*Panzer METEOR Mobile Suit Support System 03 :Created as an improved version of the venerable Mobile Suit Embedded Tactical Enforcer platform, the Panzer model provides increased performance and armament with respect to its predecessor. Bearing a greatly increased number of 60 cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers, this gives the Panzer a substantial increase in the amount of ordinance it can fire during battle. Its energy weapon complements also received a complete overhaul, with the quartet of high energy beam cannons upgraded to a larger caliber for more potency, as well as the addition of a pair of 57 mm high energy beam rifles, for additional firepower. :The internal systems were also overhauled, including the addition of high capacity hyper capacitors, to deal with the increased energy needs of the revised energy weapons complement, as well as improved lightwave pulse thrusters, for added speed, acceleration and maneuverability. As an afterthought, a highly intelligent control system was added, to allow the Panzer to function as a independent attacker, when needed. But the Panzer does not serve purely as an unmanned support unit for combat. When docked with the Panzer in transport mode, the combination of the two units allows for rapid deployment of the Kraken and its brother units to combat locations, owing to the highly powerful lightwave pulse thrusters. This means that the Kraken and its brother units are fully capable of making their presence felt as a rapid deployment force, when needed. History Gallery Notes/Trivia/Homages * The Kraken is legendary sea monster of gargantuan size, said to have dwelt off the coasts of Norway and Iceland, and infamous for easily being able to destroy the largest of ships with ease. * The Mega Lacerta Variable Beam Saber is a homage to the informally named Sephiroth Blades used by the boss version of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, from Gundam vs. Gundam Next Plus. The Sephiroth blade is noted to have a beam saber length that is twice as long as that of an original saber. * The Panzer METEOR unit's Combat Fighter Mode is a homage to the GS-9900 G-Falcon, from After War Gundam X.